Put Yourself Out There
by babygirl669
Summary: Grade Nine Clare didn't want to be a virgin anymore, so she chose someone her type. Older, of course. Will the QB1 be interested in the younger woman? Fic five in a series about unlikely couples. One Shot! Read and Review please!


**Hello there everybody! This is another fanfiction in the series about unlikely couples. This one is extremely so, given Clare would never have sex before marriage until Eli came along, and Riley is gay. Let's just live in a different world and pretend those things wouldn't affect them. Thank you for reading!**

I was a grade nine with a Christian girl reputation, but I've got to say, I didn't want to be that way, in secret.

He was two years older than me. QB1 of Degrassi's football team. Greek god of the school. He was practically Adonis. I tend to have a thing for older boys.

I got up the courage one winter day to write a note and put it in his locker. He was just a human, right? He would have sympathy for a girl like me who just wanted to have a date, one date, with the legend that is Riley Stavros.

I spent three hours formulating my note: 

_Riley,_

 _I know you don't know me. My name is Clare Edwards. I have the silliest request to ask of you. Would you like to meet up and hang out sometime? This must be very strange for you, but I can make it worth your while. Please meet me at my house, 23 W Evermore St, on Monday, December 14 at 6:00 in the evening. Thank you for taking the time to read this note._

 _Clare_

I knew it was a juvenile move. I could've just talked to him in person, but that threatened to leave me more rejected than if he just didn't show up to the meeting I had arranged.

My parents were going to be out that night for some charity ball my mom was attending for our church. Two months previous I stopped wearing my purity ring. After Darcy's incident at the ski lodge, I realized the whole concept of virginity was imposed on girls to make them feel bad about their bodies and biological needs.

Monday came quickly after I had dropped the note in Riley's locker. I got home from school and finished what I had left of my Gifted assignments. Then I pulled out my only matching set of lacy underwear and put it on, covering it with a sheer white robe. I was prepared for the arrival of the muscular male. My bedroom was that of a teenage female, full of posters from various vampire movies and books. I wasn't about to fix my obsession, so I didn't worry about it. Five thirty rolled around and I began to get nervous. What if he wasn't going to show up? What if I made a total fool of myself and the entire school knew?

Five forty-five showed on my digital alarm clock and my breathing began to labor. I started imagining scenarios in which the school did find out, and instead of my reputation only being ruined, The Shep found out and called my mom and dad and had a discussion about my promiscuity.

Six o'clock hit and my doorbell rang on the dot. I took a deep breath and strolled down the stairs, through the first door to the mud room. I inhaled deeply one last time before I opened the front door.

A shaggy-haired Riley stood before me, left hand resting on the back of his neck, right holding the note I had given him. He was looking down at it, reading it intently.

"Hi," I said quietly, shocked by my own shyness.

"Hey," he said, voice echoing within the mud room behind me. "You gave me this?" he asked, lifting his right hand in my direction.

"Yes, I did," I said, nodding, exuding a little more confidence now that the initial interactions were done. "Are you here to fulfil?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip.

"Um, I guess." He said, seeming unsure. I opened the door further to let him in. He slid his way past me and found himself in the front room. He glanced around him, focusing on everything but the scantily clad body standing in front of him. "Nice house you have here," he said, making small talk.

"It is." I said, stepping closer. "This invitation was to see if you were in any way interested in having sex with me." I said, bluntly. I find getting to the point makes no room for confusion.

"Yes." He said, matter-of-factly. At this point, he stopped looking around and laid his gaze on my chest. Taking in my ever-growing breasts cupped by a clean, white lacy push-up bra.

I smiled at him and took one of the hands wringing together in front of his crotch. I pulled him gently toward, then up, the stairs to my room. He hesitated for a second in front of my door before taking a step over the threshold and seemed to release a breath of relief.

I pulled a condom packet out of my bra and slipped it into his palm. He instantly knew what it was. He leaned down and kissed me softly, caressing my lips with his own, then nudging his tongue in swiftly and without hesitation.

He pulled away from me and joked, "you know I have trophies for being the best kisser?"

"I believe it," I breathed, pulling his face back down to mine and tugging him toward the bed. My hands were bunching up the bottom of his T-shirt and soon, it was over his head and on the floor across the room. His body was so toned. Riley didn't just have a six pack, he had an eight pack. I counted them. I wanted to lick his abs! In the words of Ashley Benson's character in Bring It On: In It to Win It

He saw my gawking and grinned cockily. "You like?"

"I love." I said, slipping off my robe and unhooking my bra, sliding it off my shoulders and discarding of the clothing. It was his turn to drop his jaw.

My breasts were a fairly even C cup with nipples that pointed straight ahead. And right now, they were hard with arousal.

I bit my lip and reached for the waistband of his jeans, hooking my finger in one of the loops and pulling him toward me, kissing him once more. I released his belt loop and began unbuttoning and unzipping the pesky pair of pants.

I pushed them down until they were pooling around his ankles and he stepped out of them.

He pushed me onto the bed, and began kissing my neck and working his way down my body, listening to my moaning as he did so. My hand rested on his head when he stopped at my left breast, sucking on the nipple and swirling his tongue around it and nibbling softly.

He abandoned the breast and continued to venture downwards, hooking his fingers into the waistband and pulling them down as his head and mouth move in to take the place of the fabric. He pushed my legs open to get better access to my center. I bit my lip and brought a hand to my hair when his tongue flicked my clit for the first time. I reeled backwards when he stuck his index finger inside my vagina. I kept moaning and my eyes were rolling back into my head when he stopped, pulled off his own boxers and rolled on the condom I had given him earlier. I was still positioned legs wide open in front of him, not sure how to move or where to go.

He grabbed my hips and gently guided himself into my entrance then slammed into me over and over again. I was instantly glad that I had been using big dildos and vibrators to masturbate. I was ready for his ten-inch dick.

I was filled with so much pleasure I couldn't make a sound even if I wanted to. His low grunts were barely audible under the sound of his balls slapping against my butt.

He stopped and told me to flip around on my hands and knees. I complied; he slipped out of me and waited for me to get in the position he directed me into.

"You'll be more comfortable on your elbows," he suggested, positioning himself at my entrance once again. He politely waited for my shoulders to drop down before sliding into my body.

I could feel his long member inside my body, it felt like it could be in my stomach, but I knew it wasn't. He reached far into me. His groans grew louder as he came closer to climaxing. I reached down one of my hands to rub my clitoris, bringing myself double pleasure as the curve in his penis allowed him to hit my G-spot with every thrust.

It was just as he came that I reached my own orgasm, squirting all over his lower body and my bedspread. He pulled out in shock and then looked amused.

I was stunned. "That's new." He laughed and leaned in to kiss me once more.

"Sure it was."


End file.
